The Borrowers Big Bang
by peppybigbang
Summary: After thinking about running away and accidently drinking a potion which turns him into a nine year old human little boy, he runs into familiar characters we all know and take him in. As if that not enough he is being chased by his enemy Ocious P.Potter!
1. Chapter 1

The Borrowers/the Big Bang Theory!

Summary: After accidently drinking a potion that turns him human he runs into some familiar characters who decide to protect him, and is chased by none other than Ocious P. Potter who's after revenge on the littlest Borrower.

Chapter 1- The Baby!

Peagreen decided it was better company just to stay in his room and stare at the wall, he was being treated like a baby from everybody, okay his parents that was normal but his father's cool friends where doing stunts and wouldn't let him join in because he was to "little" all the children were teenager borrowers and Peagreen hated them, he was nine and clever than them idiots, his sister paid no attention to him now he was invisible now that spiller was around...he loved Spiller but it was so annoying when he agreed with his older sister just so they could...ewwwww, kiss, Peagreen hated that to! Sometimes...no all the time he hated being the youngest and littlest borrower. Maybe if no one cared about him, and didn't let him have fun his way maybe he can...he should...run away?

Peagreen decided to take a walk to take his mind off stuff; he wasn't as adventurous as Arietty though did have his "little" moments. Suddenly he tripped over a bottle of some sort, looking carefully at it he looked at the label and frowned, he couldn't read so he'd have to guess what it said. He smiled because he thought it said Pete's drink, human turn it...that must mean he could drink it if it was from their friend Pete. Unfortunately the bottle really said, poison, and turns you human if lucky.

Drinking the bottle all at once, he yawned and fell asleep not knowing the surprise or the danger he was in once he woke up. He also never noticed the man behind a tree watching and smiling as he watched the whole event...he had created that "Poison" he was going to have so much fun with the youngest and most protected little Borrower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Peagreen was comfortably sleeping on the grass snoring when he felt two hands grab him, they weren't gentle and were bigger than him fathers and smellier than his mothers...who always smelt like flowers his sister made him smell when he was sad sometimes.

Opening his eyes slightly he was shocked to see the world was so much smaller yet still big from where he was having his nap, then seeing as he now a giant he screamed making the hands release him, and panicked breathing heavily and feeling tears in his eyes. To make things worse he then noticed a familiar ugly face smiling evilly at him and froze completely on the spot...it was that horrible mean man again and he was only half his size. He was no giant anymore but was still so much bigger and taller than he was.

"Hang on a minute, aren't you a giant...you were the last time my sister and family tied you up! You almost killed us with that Hoover!"

"Cute, the little boy remembers me, yes it is me and I gave you the bottle you drank...turns you human, now I get to do whatever I please with you without all you family interfering...I wanted your sister really she's a real pain but...you'll do kid you'll do!"

The nasty man grabbed hold of Peagreen and Peagreen screamed as he felt him squeeze his arms tighter and tighter hurting him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Raj and Howard where also taking a walk in the forest (very ironic isn't it) Sheldon had been unbearable this morning because of his bad mood and neither men could believe Leonard had decided to stay with him, probably so he wouldn't hurt himself by accident but still. What they did not expect was an ugly fat guy torturing a little kid

"Hold on Raj, I don't think this guys playing." Both watched and saw the kid was crying and looked petrified, his friends, parents, or family seemed to be nowhere. It made Howards blood boil...why didn't they pick on someone their own size and not a baby!

"Dude we should help that kid..."

"Yeah, come on!"

Howard and Raj hurried over and grabbed the huge man together getting the child off him. Surprisingly to both Howard and Raj the man ran away but as they neared the child he jumped back still scared and lay next to the tree in a ball crying his eyes out.


End file.
